


Locker Room

by QuirkySkeleton



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kisses, Kuroo being an ass, Locker Room, M/M, Not that good of a fic sorry ;-;, accidental confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuirkySkeleton/pseuds/QuirkySkeleton
Summary: Kuroo is an ass and Tanaka just wants to go home.((Not that good sorry ;-;))





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, me again! This isn't one of my proudest works, so you aren't encouraged to read it >~< if you do tho, thanks!

Tanaka wasn't exactly sure how this happened. He wasn't sure how he got stuck in the locker room with Kuroo ((they were on different teams for gods sake)), but he knew if he didn't get out soon, he was gonna scream. Or worse, start babbling about how he actually felt about the Nekoma captain.

He groaned, leaning back on the bench, wincing slightly as his head hit the locker behind him. Kuroo looked up from where he was leaning on the row of lockers across from him, his usual cocky smirk slipping onto his face.

“What's up, baldy? Late for a date?”

Tanaka lifted his head up again, glaring at the tall boy. “No, just wondering how the hell I ended up stuck in a locker room with you.”

“Well, lets see. I came with Kenma because he wanted to see Shrimpy, and then they ditched me and your team ditched us and before we realized it Daichi locked us in here. And then you sat down over there, and then, with nothing else to do, I came over here. And now we’re talking. God you must have the memory of a goldfish.”

“Will you shut it with the sarcasm??” Kuroo’s smirk grew. “I didn't ask to be locked in here with the captain of our rival.”

“Aw, come on, girls would be dying for this chance. Ya know, the cliche get stuck in a locker room romance story?”

“Do I look like one of your fangirls?”

“Well, I mean, you're not a girl..”

The second year huffed, getting up and walking to the door. “I'm gonna see if I can figure out a way to get us out.”

“Do you have keys?”

Tanaka turned around, glaring angrily. “Do you THINK I would still be in here, if I had the damn KEYS?!” He spun around again, crouching down slightly to get a better look at the lock.

Kuroo scoffed, “I was just asking. Geez, did someone shave off your manners to your senpai when they shaved your head?”

Tanaka’s eye twitched. Just cause he's hot and a year older and maybe slightly better at volleyball than me, doesn't mean I'm gonna suck up to him. He's still a high schoo-

“Oh, so you think I'm hot?” Tanaka spun around, confused for a second before his face burned red as the realization that he just said that out loud settled in.

“N-No, who ever said anything about that? I knew you were conceited but not enough to imagine someone openly confessing about how hot you are-”

“See? You just said it again.” Kuroo’s smirk was infuriatingly large, and Tanaka knew he lost. The third year stepped forward until he was right in front of the blushing wing spikes before crouching down. “Aww don't worry, I think you're pretty cute too.”

“W-Whu-” Tanaka’s sputtering came to a halt as Kuroo’s lips encased his. The other boy had his eyes open, staring at him heatedly, as if daring him to pull away. It was mere seconds before Tanaka caved in, eyes shutting as he kissed back. Kuroo let out a content hum before pulling away, wide smirk once again stretched across his lips. But even the densest person could see the slight pink at the tips of his cheekbones.

Kuroo plopped down next to him, sitting closely enough that their arms touched, and Tanaka allowed himself to sit down fully as well. He watched as the black haired teen pulled it his phone and open up Snapchat, grimacing as Kuroo snapped a picture of them and posted it to his story with a caption of “With The New Bae <3.”

Tanaka blanched, realization once again hitting him as shoved Kuroo onto his side, ignoring his pained groan as he shouted, “YOU HAD A PHONE THIS WHOLE DAMN TIME?!”

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who read, Thank Youu~~~!! I'm new at writing fanfictions and stuffs, but I'll try and get better! 
> 
> Drop a Kudos or comment if you liked!


End file.
